The inventors have observed that, in conventional physical vapor deposition (PVD) processes, for example for tantalum (Ta) deposition, a single deposition magnet can lead to non-uniform etch and resputter ratios due to the confinement of the plasma near the target.
Thus, the inventors have provided apparatus and methods for PVD deposition of films having uniform etch and resputter ratios.